


The end of the world has its perks

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, With A Bit Of Spicy, You have (1) new message AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: This was prompted from a fluffy prompts list on Tumblr by the greatits_mike_kapuftyand I decided to revisit one of my fave fics of all time and write a little fanfic of it. This ficlet is set to some time after the original work. In it Rhett and Link have been at Cypress Creek for a while.





	The end of the world has its perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You have (1) new message.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264870) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 

> The prompt was “The power went out. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Rhett?!” Link’s voice sounded from the sudden darkness. It was laced with worry – not yet panic, but Rhett knew he’d get there if not immediately reigned in. 

“I’m here,” Rhett said, purposefully keeping his voice steady and level. He could hear shuffling from the other room of their tiny accommodations.

“Where? I can’t…”

“Just follow my voice. But remember to watch out for the…” Rhett managed to get out before he heard the unmistakable sound of Link banging his foot.

“Ouch! Goddamn it!”

“…the doorstep,” Rhett finished his sentence with a sigh. “Gosh babe, how many times…?” Rhett shook his head and smiled into the darkness. “Still can’t believe you can kill hunters left and right but never manage to miss the doorstep,” Rhett said with a smirk. He heard Link’s huff.

“Well, it’s just my impeccable aim,” Link replied indignant.

Suddenly, warm hands pressed against Rhett’s chest. Rhett settled his own on top of them and squeezed lightly.

“Hey,” Link muttered. Rhett could swear he heard the blush of embarrassment in his voice.

“Hi, stranger. Come here often?”

“Yeah, once in a while,” Link giggled and nuzzled his face against Rhett’s neck, moving it up sniffling his skin until he found Rhett’s lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and soft; a kiss of comfort, not of need.

“What’s going on?” Link asked then, the worry returning to his voice. Rhett let go of his hands and wrapped his arms around Link’s waist.

“The power went out. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Yeah, because that already happened,” Link deadpanned and made Rhett throw his head back in laughter.

“Wow. True. But we survived that. I’m pretty sure a pesky little power outage isn’t gonna get the better of us.”

“Should we check on Lila?” Link asked trying to step away from Rhett who wouldn’t let go of him.

“Link, if anything was wrong with Lila we would know. That girl’s got some healthy lungs on her.”

“Oh, yeah. You’re right. But…”

“Link, relax. This is not the first time this has happened. Remember last time. The power came back on before we even found the candles.”

“Yeah, I guess… But you don’t think…? I mean the barricades, they can’t have been breached, can they?” Link muttered. His voice was muffled by Rhett’s shirt Link had pressed his face against.

“Of course not. I just checked them today with Mike. They’re tight as a nun’s asshole.”

“Rhett! Oh my God,” Link laughed. Rhett smiled; satisfied that he’d gotten Link to relax considerably.

“What?!” he said feigning ignorance. “Speaking of…” he continued and his hands slid down and gently squeezed Link’s bottom. Link giggled again and slapped his hands away.

“Stop it! We’re in a crisis.”

“Are we? I really don’t think the temporary loss of power during the apocalypse is actually a serious enough incident to be considered a crisis. Eating the last of the cereal on the other hand…”

“Christ. You just won’t let that thing go, will you?”

“Nope. Not until you make it up to me,” Rhett said voice lowered almost to a purr. Link let out a yelp as Rhett’s hand slipped under the waistband of his sweats.

“Rhett!”

“You can stop me any time, Blue,” Rhett murmured against the dip of Link’s shoulder before sinking his teeth into it. Link drew a sharp breath that morphed into a needy moan when Rhett’s mouth started working on his neck and his hand found its way into Link’s boxers. 

“You know I won’t,” Link gasped and pressed himself against Rhett’s hand. Rhett smiled and drew in a deep breath smelling the familiar and crisp scent of Link. It still made his head swim and his stomach ache.

“Mmh, good. Let’s see if I can make you cum before the power comes back on.”


End file.
